Only you can tame me
by Vampiredragon66
Summary: It basically is based of Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. Lilly and Miley meet, Miley is an Avis and Lilly starts to like her. So after the unveiling Lilly stay behind, She and Miley get along and form a friendship. This may contain swearing and lesbians, read at your own will/risk.


**A/N:** This story is going to be in different P.O.V. I'll still carry on with just another love story as well. I got this story idea is from Miley Cyrus's video can't be tamed.

* * *

><p><em>Miley's P.O.V<em>

Why is it that when we want happiness we get opposite of it? I was free and now... I'm in a fucking metal cage. I bet your confused. Let me introduce myself. I'm Miley Cyrus but most of you will know me as the rarest creature on Earth Avis Cyrus. I'm 18 years old supernatural girl. I have wings, yes you heard me right, they can be hidden in my back we have special pockets were they fit in, I heal faster than an average human, I'm faster and also stronger than a human.

Today I'm going to be shown off like an item. I could escape but I have nowhere or no one to go to... And I don't really know where about I am at the moment. What state or country. I don't know the date or anything all I know is that I'm alone and I hate it.

* * *

><p><em>Lilly's P.O.V<em>

Today I get to see the new comer to the museum. Oh right... Sorry I'm being rude. I'm Lilly Truscott and I work at the museum at Malibu. I'm 18 years old and my mother is the boss at this place. I don't really have any close or good friends except Oliver. He's my best friend, but he doesn't really get me. He's a good friend he isn't a girl who understands being different, he understands what it is to like girls. Yes I'm a lesbian, that's one reason I don't have any friends who are girls.

* * *

><p><em>Third person's P.O.V<em>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the museum. Tonight we are proud to unveil a creature so rare it was believed to be extinct, but tonight we shall see," The man said smugly. " The Rarest Creature on Earth Avis Cyrus."

The curtain slowly was lift up over the cage to reveal the Avis. People murmured and clapped at the sight of the girl curled up in a nest. It seemed to get her attention because she lifted her head and then stood up. She gracefully walked near the bars. Paparazzi took a picture with a flash and her wings came and covered her. The people started to whisper. The wing went to her side the beautiful face wore a expression that shouldn't be there. Her cobalt eye so icy cold it mad your heart clench and breath go ragged. The wing were black but in the light you could see the emerald and sapphire mixed into the black.

_For those who don't know me,_  
><em>I can get a bit crazy<em>  
><em>Have to get my way,yep<em>  
><em>24 hours a day<em>  
><em>'cause I'm hot like that<em>

_Every guy, everywhere_  
><em>just gives me mad attention<em>  
><em>Like I'm under inspection<em>  
><em>I always gets a ten,<em>  
><em>'cause I'm built like that<em>

_I go through guys like money_  
><em>flyin' out the hands<em>  
><em>They try to change me<em>  
><em>but they realize they can't<em>  
><em>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan<em>  
><em>If you're gonna be my man understand<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_If there was a question about my intentions,_  
><em>I'll tell ya<em>  
><em>I'm not here to sell ya<em>  
><em>Or tell you to go to hell<em>  
><em>(I'm not a brat like that)<em>  
><em>I'm like a puzzle<em>  
><em>but all of my pieces are jagged<em>  
><em>If you can understand this,<em>  
><em>we can make some magic,<em>  
><em>I'm wrong like that<em>

_I wanna fly,_  
><em>I wanna drive,<em>  
><em>I wanna go<em>  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_  
><em>I'm wired a different way<em>  
><em>I'm not a mistake,<em>  
><em>I'm not a fake,<em>  
><em>It's set in my DNA<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>(I can't be tamed)<em>

_I wanna fly,_  
><em>I wanna drive,<em>  
><em>I wanna go<em>  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be changed<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

After the song was over the place was trashed and all the people had ran off, but only one remained.

* * *

><p><em>Miley's P.O.V<em>

There was one person remaining in the room. She had curious eyes and blond hair, she was maybe few inches shorter than me.

"You have a beautiful voice." Said the girl, I jut nodded.

" I'm Lilly. What's your name?" Lilly asked

"Miley Cyrus." I simply replied.

"That's a nice name, different... I like it." She smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her.

"I'm here because I like the fact your different, I like your courage and to be fair I like you. You interest me as a person and I want to get to know you." Lilly answered.

I let her into my cage and we talked for awhile. She told me about herself more than I did about me. I found out her mother is a boss at this place and Lilly works here so she could come here any time. I hope she is as nice as she seem to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like it. Like I said I'll still continue wit Just another love story but I wanted to write this because I was inspired and didn't want the idea to go to wast. So tell me what you think.


End file.
